Miuchi
by oxybry
Summary: Mai se da cuenta que encontró algo que no estaba buscando. Y su vida no sería la misma si no lo hubiese hecho.


**Descargo de responsabilidad.** Ni _Ghost Hunt_ , ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo uso este universo en apreciación de lo genial que es y lo entretenido de sus personajes.

 ** _Un trabajo de fan para fans_**

 **Advertencias.** Contiene spoilers si solo han visto el anime.

 **Línea temporal.** Post canon, algún punto en el futuro.

 **Sinopsis**. Mai se da cuenta que encontró algo que no estaba buscando. Y su vida no sería la misma si no lo hubiese hecho.

* * *

 **MIUCHI**

Mai presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra el frío vidrio del retrato, las lágrimas picando en sus ojos. Una memoria lejana y casi difusa por el paso del tiempo se dibuja frente a sus ojos, una mano grande, rasposa y cálida le sujeta la mano a una versión mucho más joven de ella, a su otro lado una mujer muy parecida a ella le envuelve la otra mano con cariño, las dos ríen por algo que ha mencionado el hombre que las acompaña, el mismo hombre que las mira con adoración, con amor. A pesar de la neblina de su memoria, puede escuchar el trinar de los pájaros y el roce de las hojas con el viento que los acompañan en el camino que recorren por el parque y en la claridad del sol las tres figuras se vuelven difusas, trayéndola de vuelta al presente.

—Papá, Mamá, los extraño, deberían estar aquí —el nudo en su garganta es casi insoportable.

Una suave brisa se cuela por la ventana y la acaricia. Y sabe que todo va a estar bien.

Sentada mira su reflejo en el espejo, el retrato de sus padres descansando en su regazo. El suave toque en la puerta la saca de sus pensamientos.

—A… Ade…lante—su voz sale entrecortada.

Ayako entra en la habitación y lo primera que nota son los ojos de Mai cuajados por las lágrimas no derramadas.

—No, no, no. Nada de lágrimas. Vas a arruinar el maquillaje, ni hablar de los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Mai deja escapar una risilla y un poco de la nostalgia que la embarga se disipa, y el nudo se afloja un poco.

Ayako le levanta la barbilla y la examina como quien examina una pieza de joyería, finalmente como un juez, da el veredicto final.

—Todas esas horas de compras rindieron frutos, además tengo que admitir que hicieron un trabajo maravilloso, te ves magnífica, Mai. Oh, sí, sí, lo olvidaba, toda novia necesita algo prestado, algo azul, algo nuevo, y algo viejo. Lo nuevo ya está —dijo señalando el vestido—. Y esto, mencionó sacando el liguero de su bolso, hará por lo prestado —dijo mientras el rostro de Mai se coloreaba de 10 tonos de rojo.

Los ojos de Ayako se suavizan cuando ve el retrato de los Taniyama en el regazo de Mai y le pone la mano cariñosa en el hombro.

—Mai, las personas que amamos nunca nos dejan, no mientras las llevemos en nuestro corazón.

Mai la miró con ojos agradecidos y antes de poder responder la puerta se abre de golpe y entran Takigawa y Yasuhara, seguidos un poco más atrás por John y Masako.

Takigawa se lanza inmediatamente a abrazar a Mai, para ser prontamente golpeado por la cartera de Ayako.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, idiota? No te atrevas a abrazarla. No ves que arruinarás todo su vestido.

—Oh, lo siento —dijo rascándose la parte de atrás del cuello—, pero, ¿por qué demonios tienes que golpearme todo el tiempo, mujer?

Mai rió presenciando la ya familiar discusión entre los esposos, hacía mucho tiempo había descubierto que esa era su extraña forma de coquetear, de cómo bien lo ponía Yasu, expresar su amor.

—Luces hermosa, Mai-san.

—Gracias, John, por el cumplido y por todo.

—Ha sido un placer, Mai-san.

John, siempre el conciliador, se despidió para intentar detener la discusión del matrimonio Takigawa, era un milagro cómo no se había dado por vencido después de tantos años.

Yasuhara y Masako se acercaron, las palabras del primero no se hicieron esperar.

—Oh, mi pequeña Mai, en todas las eras y edades que he vivido no he visto criatura más hermosa. Pones en vergüenza a mis primas, las diosas de la antigua Grecia. Y Freya, no me recuerden a Freya, seguramente estaría celosa de tu belleza.

Masako rodó los ojos y Mai dejó escapar la risa.

—Gracias, Yasu, pero cuidado con lo que dices, no querrás enojar a tus primas —dijo siguiéndole el juego.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Mai, ellas adoran a su primo Yasu. Ahora —dijo con seriedad y con aire de secretismo—, si te arrepientes y quieres huir, solo tienes que decirlo y Masako y yo te sacaremos de aquí.

Mai miró a Masako esperando verla rodar los ojos una vez más a las locuras de Yasuhara, pero para su sorpresa sus ojos eran tan serios como los de él. La miró y la volvió a mirar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Masako exasperada—. Tengo amigos en este y el otro plano que nos ayudarían si se lo pidiera.

—¿Ustedes dos harían eso por mí si se lo pidiera?

Los ojos del par se suavizaron.

—No hay que preguntarlo, haríamos lo que fuese por ti, Mai.

Las lágrimas le volvieron a picar en los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a sus dos amigos. Un grito resonó desde el otro lado del cuarto.

—Nada de aplastar el vestido o llorar, van arruinar su maquillaje —resonó la voz de Ayako.

—Por Dios, mujer, déjala en paz.

Yasuhara se unió al resto mientras Masako reacomodaba el vestido de la novia.

—¿Nerviosa? —preguntó cuando la sintió brincar al entrar uno de los camareros con bebidas.

—Sí.

—Todos los días te enfrentas con la muerte, nuestro trabajo está lleno de fantasmas, demonios, e incluso psicópatas… No veo que haya mucho que temer. Solo tienes que caminar y no tropezarte.

—Ya lo sé, pero esto es diferente… ¿Y si se arrepiente?

—Lo matamos —dijo con una seriedad aterradora y Mai supo que si alguien podía cometer un asesinato y salirse con las suyas era Masako, pero luego con una sonrisa agregó—. Oliver sería un idiota si hiciera eso y sabemos que Oliver podrá ser muchas cosas, pero no un idiota.

—Gracias.

—Listo —dijo arreglando una última arruga imaginaria del vestido—, pero te falta algo azul —dijo abriendo una bonita caja negra y sacando una bonita pulsera con un dije de zafiro en forma de lágrima colgando.

—Masako —exclamó llevándose la mano a la boca—, no debiste.

La mencionada curvó los labios en una diminuta sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, no tenía que hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo por mi mejor amiga, mi hermana —agregó abrochándole el brazalete.

Todos se sentaron en la sala de la habitación. Y una calidez abrumadora se apoderó del corazón de Mai hasta que Yasuhara decidió que sería excelente aportar algunas ideas para la noche de bodas que hicieron sonrojar a Mai a una exuberante tonalidad de rojo, hicieron a John tartamudear, a Ayako y Houshou reírse de la vergüenza y a Masako esconder parcialmente su rostro detrás de la manga de su kimono. Cuando finalmente se habían calmado, Ayako reconoció que el sonrojo, al parecer permanente en las mejillas de Mai, le daba el toque final a su maquillaje. Todos hablaban en pequeños grupos, esperando la señal. John se disculpó para prepararse para la ceremonia. Minutos después la puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez tratándose de Lin.

—Madoka dice que ya pronto va a comenzar la ceremonia y le gustaría repasar unos últimos detalles con ustedes —mencionó el recién llegado.

—Por supuesto —dijeron saliendo uno a uno de la habitación.

Lin sonrió al ver a Mai y en un movimiento limpio sacó de su abrigo una pequeña peineta de piedras preciosas con incrustaciones de rubíes.

Mai no sabía qué decir.

—Un día, una chica me dijo que si la iba a odiar, la odiara por ser ella, no por ser japonesa, no era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, no por eso tenía menos razón, y sin intención se volvió parte esencial de nuestras vidas... No sé mucho sobre bodas occidentales o japonesas, pero en China se usa el rojo que simboliza alegría, amor, fidelidad y prosperidad, que es lo que Madoka y yo deseamos para ti y para Oliver. Así que por favor acepta esta muestra de nuestros deseos.

—Gracias —dijo tomándola y pasando sus dedos sobre el delicado diseño antes de colocarla cuidadosamente en su cabello.

La puerta se abrió por última vez, dejando ver a Takigawa.

—Es hora.

Lin se despidió mientras se dirigía a ocupar su puesto al lado del novio.

—¿Lista?

Mai tomó una respiración profunda.

—Tanto como podré estarlo.

—Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque nosotros lo estamos. Sabes que somos tu familia, siempre estaremos aquí para protegerte y siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti.

—Gracias —dijo con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

—No, no, no llores o el demonio de pelo rojo reclamará mi cabeza.

Ella rió aferrándose a su brazo, mientras caminaban a unirse al resto del cortejo nupcial.

Las suaves notas de _Can't help falling in love_ del piano fue la señal para la entrada del cortejo. Los primitos de Oliver encabezando el cortejo como pajecitos fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos de Yasuhara quien llevaba del brazo a Masako ataviada con un espléndido kimono, Hana-chan, la hija de Michiru, les siguió regando el pasillo con pétalos de rosa anunciando que finalmente había llegado su turno, y luego ella, que comenzó a caminar flanqueada a cada lado por Ayako y Houshou. Su corazón aleteaba como un colibrí en su pecho y su palpitar frenético la ensordecía.

Sus ojos fueron vagamente conscientes de Madoka, Luella, Martin y otros miembros de los Davis sentados en la primera fila, o de John de pie en el altar con una sonrisa. De lo único que fue totalmente consciente fue de Oliver en toda su gloria de pie, esperando por ella con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos, sus ojos hicieron su respiración atorarse en su garganta, esos ojos que eran un océano de emoción. Trastabilló ligeramente con la alfombra y escuchó risillas a su alrededor. Pero solo tuvo ojos para la sonrisa de superioridad en los labios de Naru.

Estaba demasiado perdida en sus emociones que no escuchó el intercambio de palabras entre sus figuras paternas y Oliver. Solo fue consciente de sus alrededores cuando sintió el contacto de la mano de él con la suya.

—¿No podías evitar tropezarte ni siquiera el día de nuestra boda? —preguntó Oliver claramente divertido.

—No todos somos perfectos, idiota, narcisista, adicto al té —dijo sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Mai? —llamó Oliver tomándola de la barbilla.

—¿Qué? —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Eres perfecta, justo como eres.

La ceremonia pasó como un borrón, y si le preguntan si recuerda los detalles, no, no lo hace, estaba perdida en su burbuja de felicidad, en los ojos de su ahora esposo. Ahora sentada en la mesa con los dedos de Oliver entrelazados en los suyos escuchaba a amigos y familia brindar a su salud, por su alegría, amor, fidelidad y prosperidad… Su familia.

Su primera familia, esa que fue tomada de ella muy pronto, esos que aún extraña pero siempre lleva en su corazón.

Su familia política, los Davis que la adoptaron como una hija más no solo como la futura mujer de su hijo.

Y esa familia que ella misma había encontrado sin buscar, su familia de SPR con la que siempre podía contar, con sus infaltables figuras paternas de Ayako y Houshou. El hermano mayor centrado y conciliador que era John, el hermano bromista y conspirador que era Yasuhara con el que nunca se sabía qué estaba planeando. Masako, la hermana con la que siempre peleas incluso por el novio, pero harías cualquier cosa por ella, y finalmente pero no menos importante está la pareja del tío silencioso y la tía alegre y entusiasta que te visitan de vez en cuando.

Nunca podría agradecerles lo suficiente. Alguna vez escuchó que al casarse la novia renuncia a su familia para unirse a la del novio, pero no, ella no renunciaba, ella solo hacía su familia mucho más grande. Una con la que nunca se atrevió a soñar.

 **FIN**

…

* * *

 **NA.** La más reciente historia de mi colección de _GH Oneshots_ , _Curiosidad paterna_ , la voy a alargar así que voy a subirla aparte, no desesperen. La encuentran en mi perfil con el mismo título.


End file.
